Baby Mikey
by Johnnycakes11
Summary: Mikey's been messing up lately. His brother's call him a child. But when a demon appears and teach them a lesson. Human au. (De-age fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

This is based off of my other story, "Baby bro is in trouble" You don't need to read it to understand this fanfic. Smarklez helped me alot on this. She edited it for me, and she inspired me to write this. If you haven't read her stories, check them out, they are amazing. Ages: Leo is 21, Raph is 18, Donnie is 17, and mikey is 13, Splinter is old (I don't know his age) I will take ideas on this story. I've had this written up for a while but I was too lazy to post it.

**The four brothers come back to the sewer exhausted from a fight with the foot. 3 of the 4 brothers bruised. But the youngest remained unharmed. "Mikey your jokes don't help us they hinder us in a fight" Leo reprimands the youngest of the four. "Dude! I was trying to make it more fun. You guys are always so serious and my jokes distract them,"Mikey says. "We ain't suppose to be funny In a fight. We suppose to be focused on fightin'," Raph growls out. "Mikey, as much as I hate to admit it, Leo and Raph are right. Your acting like a child, and that could harm someone. Your jokes don't only distract them it distracts us, " Donnie says, sighing. Mikey starts tearing up, "Until you start acting more mature, and not like a child, you won't be allowed to go on patrol with us," Leo says. "For once I have to agree with fear less. Grow up a little," Raph exclaims.**

**That was the breaking point for the youngest. He runs to his room as he lets out a sob. **

**Leo's pov**

**I feel bad about making mikey cry, but In a way he deserved it. I know he's just 13 but fighting the foot is serious, and he can't be acting childish. One of us could get hurt or worse him. To be honest this is more us being protective then him messing up. He was right his strategy is to distract the enemy. On the other hand it does not always work and Don was being serious when he said it's distracting. I stand by my decision.**

**Raph's pov **

**Eh, the kid deserved it, ya know? Kids gonna be the death of us. I'm sick of em' acting like a child. I know he's not gonna' change. But I hope he shouldn't act like a kid if he isn't one. There is enough annoying brats running threw the streets of NewYork. **

**Donnie's pov**

**I feel bad for Mikey, but he brought it on himself. I wish he would grow up more, and stop acting childish. He's gonna get one of us hurt. Honestly I think mikey as a baby was easier to maintain. At least he wasn't putting himself or anyone in danger. Master Splinter said he was welled behaved and best part is he wasn't a ninja so he couldn't hurt himself or us. Sometimes I wish Mikey was still a kid. **

**Mikey's pov**

**As I run, I'm sobbing. I run into my room, and lock the door. Sitting on my bed I think about what my bros just said.**

**"Childish..."**

**"Before one of us gets killed..."**

**"Not allowed on patrol with us..."**

**I can't believe it. I'm having fun as myself. I shouldn't have to change for my bros. I sigh, "Maybe I am acting like a child".**

**Nameless demon's pov**

**Ah. So they think Michelangelo is acting like a child. Ill teach them a lesson. I will regress Michelangelo to a younger age. Maybe this fate will teach them a lesson. I appear in Michelangelos room and cast a spell regressing him to age 2. Black magic leaves my hand. I breath in the smoke with a purplish hue. I slowly walk up to the young boys face and breath out the smoke as I say my chant, "Hear my words. Hear my cries. Demons from the other side. It's time I use dark magic. To reverse his time. It shall return to what once was when the lesson is learned. That a light inside is something to yearn."**

**Mikey's pov**

**I scream as I feel myself getting lighter. Black spots dance over my eyes as I am knocked out. I hope my bros Aren't too mad to help me. **

**3rd pov**

**Mikey's brother hear mikey scream and run up to his room. They try to get to him but the door was locked.**

**Raphs pov**

**Damn. Kid locked his door. I hope nothin' bad happened to em'. Then again this is mikey were talkin' bout.**

**I ram my shoulder into the door, successfully breaking the door down.**

**Donnie's pov**

**After raph busts down the door, we all run in, only to see a small lump under mikeys blanket. I walk over to mikeys bed and lift the blanket. I can't believe what I see.**

**Leo's pov **

**Donnie lifts Mikey's blanket, showing a baby Mikey. Oh man.**

**Raphs pov**

**I know it's weird to see your 13 year old brother magically turn into a baby but I can't help but coo. He looks so innocent. He has curly blonde hair, and freckles cover his face. He's real small though.**

**Note: I wanted to get the soft side of Raph in this fanfic. So yeah! Take that! Anyway, back to the story.**

**Donnie's pov**

**I pick Mikey up carefully,and take him to my lab for tests. Gosh he's so small. I set him on the cot and go get a sample of Mikey's blood.**

**After examining mikeys blood, I find nothing. So that means that this just spontaneously happened. Leo speaks up from behind me, "Do me and Raph need to go get supplies? And is this going to affect his mind too?" I sigh, "Yeah we need supplies Leo. Sadly I don't know. We will find out when he wakes up". Raph walk in, "So what're we gonna' need Donnie?". "Pacifiers, bottles, baby blankets, baby clothes, formula, diapers, a bib, highchair, teething gel/ supplies, wipes, baby powder, baby food, a crib and playpen,"I reply. Raph nods and leaves with Leo, slamming the door. I hear a groan, and perk up instantly, realizing its Mikey.**

**Brotherly instincts kick in and I move over to him to make sure he is okay. He rolls over a little then slowly opens his eyes. I pick him up and rock him a little. I don't want him to be fully awake yet. He was asleep through most of the process of taking his blood but, he was starting to become aware. He snuggle into my chest. I give a little smile. I was still pretty young when he was a baby, So I don't remember much but, from what I heard he was really cute.**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry If you thought this was an update. In about a month or a little after I am going to be going to a mental facility. This story, I would love to continue. I just need some help. I need ideas. And someone to help write some. Because I can't get ahold of smarklez (Damn you!) Any ideas I can get for this would be great. Actually I need them, Or an update is out of the option. Anyway, I'm not sure If I will be able to update from the facility when I go. But I can still write. I will be able to update If I get a home pass though. Anyway, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS SO I CAN GIVE SOME UPDATES BEFORE I GO. **

**To anyone who cares: I'm going because I choose to. I'm very depressed. I just can't get the help I can where I am. **

**Thanks guys for putting up with my shit. PROMPTS, PROMPTS, PROMPTS. SEND THEM.**


	3. Authors note

Guys, my internet is going off today. And I don't know when Its going off. Hopefully when my mom gets paid on the 31st or the 1st it might go back on. I'm not sure though. Sorry D: So all my stories will be put on hold right now. Until my internet is turned back on.


End file.
